Forum:Character Templates
Harrison Preston, I thought this was a better place to move our discussion of creating character templates. Now, everything will be in one place so people can easily reference it in the future. --Scottlukaswilliams 12:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : (originally from User talk:The true sora) Hi, Harrison. Thanks for the continued good work at this wiki. I went through a sort of unintended hiatus these last few months, so I was unable to edit or respond to your month old post. Tables on a newer wiki are a little tough, because you have to deal with CSS issues at first. I'm going to be way, way more active in the next few weeks, so I'm going to try to drag one out later on tonight/tomorrow morning. There are some issues, however, when coming up with a multi-franchise table. Should I do a table for each three series? For "main characters" (all series) and all 280+ episodes and seven movies? These are things I'm going to have to hammer out, but I agree tables and templates are highly needed.--Tim Thomason 19:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it would be cool to use the same template for all the main characters, regardless of the series. Would there be different templates for secondary recurring characters and one-off characters? Maybe the secondary recurring characters would use the same one as the main characters? Scottlukaswilliams 13:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Guys :) : : Scott's idea is really good - using the same templates for each character, reccuring or otherwise, and take no regard of series. Maybe have a 'series' parameter, where we put the show that they're from. I had an idea of parameters that we could use. Going to use Xena as an example: : Played by: Lucy Lawless : First Appearance: "The Warrior Princess" : Last Apearance: "A Friend in Need: Part 2" : Also Known As: Destroyer of Nations, Slayer of Gods, Warrior Princess : Affiliations: Gabrielle, Ares, Akemi, Joxer, Borias, Alti, Callisto, Lao Ma, Solan, Eve :Series Appeared On: Xena: Warrior Princess, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys : Status (After AFIN II): Deceased : Maybe keep the same one for a reccuring and guest characters - just use the parameters we need for them. Feel free to alter these as much as possible - they're just oultined ideas. Feel free to edit as much as you like :) Harrison Preston 21:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) GOOD NEWS :) Finally learnt how to create and use templates! Very complicated, but watched a few videos on Youtube for a guide and, after much tearing out my hair, it slowly caught on. I'm just playing aroud with thwm now and learning how to use them. The first page that I will put one to good use on will be Xena's page. Look out for it, and tell me what you think! Harrison Preston 22:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Harrison! Kudos on figuring out these templates! I still haven't had the energy to look at them. LOL. I have a few suggestions... When you list the First and Last Appearances I would preface the episode with HTLJ, XWP or YH because some characters cross between the series so frequently. Also, I'm not sure about the "Status" field. So many characters die and are resurrected or seen later as ghosts, etc. I think it might be better to leave that off and just let the article speak to their current status. Finally, is it possible to change the colours? Maybe we could find some that are more in line with the rest of the site? What does everyone else think? --Scottlukaswilliams 00:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Scott, I'll definitely put your ideas into action - It was only a prototype and I wanted to know what you all thought. I'm still earning how to use them and get all the colours and parameters correct - it is SO involved! Feed me your ideas and I will put them to use as soon as I can. BTW: If anyone wants to learn how to use templates, then Kristinpedia on YouTube has some GREAT tutorials on infoboxes and templates. They are very basic, but are the PERFECT place to start. Harrison Preston 17:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Episode Templates Hey Harrison, For the episodes, Tim and I discussed having two images. The top one that is an image reflecting the content of the episode and one at the bottom for the "Title card." Is it possible to work that into your templates? --Scottlukaswilliams 11:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Scott, : I'll get on it soon as. What do you all think of the other templates I've made? : Harrison Preston 17:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like the new character ones. Simple and easy to read. I still have no idea how to use them. For example, I'm working on the Herc movies and when you look at editing them they have the original "episode box" with the information but when you look at the actual article they show your empty templates. How do we fill them? --Scottlukaswilliams 22:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, things can get very complicated if the page has disabled rich text editing. To get around this, I go to a page that enables rich text editing (for example, Joxer) and then I got the "Insert Template" button, choose the template I want (say, for example I was editing "Surprise", I would choose the episode template) and fill it out accordingly. Once I'm done, I would go to the HTML source of the Joxer page, and copy and paste the template's HTML code. Finally I would go to "Surprise" and paste the code at the top of the page. When I've got more time, I will post the HTML source code on the template's page. All you'll will have to do then is go to that page and copy and paste the code onto the page you want to edit. Things will be straight forward then. Glad you like the new templates - I was trying out different styles and thought that one was the easiest to comprehend. Any more questions, just ask :) - Harrison Preston 15:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ahhh! I understand. I have the Rich Text Editor disabled because it doesn't work well with my browsers. It will all make sense someday :) --Scottlukaswilliams 12:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC)